1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to selecting systems and selecting methods, and particularly to a system for selecting high speed serial signals and a method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
High speed serial signals are widely used in electronic devices such as computers. Transmission speed of the high speed serial signals can be 10 gigabits per second (Gbps). Equalizers are needed to compensate for the loss of transmission path and reduce signal reflection caused by impedance discontinuity. However, due to restrictions on chip design, the provided equalizer parameters are limited. For example, a group of quick path interconnect (QPI) interfaces include 40 pairs of differential signals, and the chip can only provide a pair of equalizer parameters corresponding to the group of QPI interfaces. In order to get the best of the equalizer parameters, the 40 pairs of differential signals of the group of QPI interfaces must be selected for simulating signal integrality. The differential signals are generally selected by manual operation, which will be time-consuming and error-prong.